2000 Yu-Gi-Oh! 300 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Yu-Gi-Oh! 300 @ Yu-Gi-Oh! Motor Speedway, September 30th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin Snyder) # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin from "The Simpsons") # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * #53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside Yugi & Tea's hauler with Jonny 2X4 and Plank, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Nazz, Robin, Nick Dean, Ash, Misty, Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Martin Prince, Carl, Sheen (visiting), Libby, Sarah, Ed (visiting), Timmy (visiting), Bubbles (visiting), Edd (visiting), Jackie (visiting),Evelyn Marion (visiting), and Lisa (visiting) eating dinner (5:00 pm)* *Joey: I can't believe it, Yug. This is the very first time NASCAR's gonna race here in Domino City! I am SO pumped up to kick some bumper on the racetrack tonight. *Yugi: Indeed it is, Joey. Me and Tea are also looking forward for tonight. Our fans will really rock the place of one of us take the lead to this race. *Tea: And we should really watch out for those REXCOR drivers, because they will do ANYTHING to take a chunk out of Ash's lead in the Busch Series Championship point standings since this is different from the NASCAR Winston Cup Series which has a playoff format of driver eliminations. *Timmy: You said it, Tea! I'm doing good so far and have not been eliminated yet. *Edd: But the main worry and concern is that Bart and Buttercup still refuse talk to each other after last week's fiasco in Dover last week. (in reference to the "2000 Duff 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) I know that BART was the liar and not Buttercup when she tried telling him about the oil leak on the racetrack that caused her to root him up the track in Turn #1 3 times while running in the first 2 positions in the race's running order. Duck had an indigestion attack from "The Grease" fast food eating establishment we went to while we had to take a bus to the track after our tri-state area theme park tour, entertaining fans and giving them Q&As, and he couldn't warn us and inform NASCAR to throw the caution flag for the oil leak. *sighs in worry* Bart, why do you have to wreck your wife and yourself all due to an unforseen circumstance? *Ed: Pickle? *Edd (depressed): Ed, not now please. Thank you. (to Jackie) Hold me, Jackie. Please? *sniffles in sadness as Jackie hugs him to calm him down* *Robin: I can't believe it! No wonder why Buttercup was crying to me on the phone last Sunday night after the race. She told me that it was none of my business when I asked her what happened. She never wanted to tell me, and I had no choice but to accept it and let Buttercup calm down. *Timmy: And worst of all, their relationship issues could HURT THE TEAM! *gasps in horror *Bubbles (sadly): Oh, I don't like arguing! Why can't we all just get along?! *cries* *Jonny: That is not good at all! We don't want you to lose the Team Championship and Team Fastex all because of Barttercup's bickering over something stupid! What's that Plank? Plank says, "I have a feeling in my pine something will happen to Bart tomorrow night that will help him learn the hard way not to lie about his wife and make a jerk outta himself." (foreshadowing the "2000 Pallet Town 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) I hope you're right, buddy. *Evelyn (worried / in tears): Do you think Bart and Buttercup will get a divorce?! Or worse, maybe one of them will cross over to Team REXCOR?! *Edd: Certainly not, Evelyn. Don't be silly. *Jackie: Your father's right, dear. This argument may be heated now, but when the time comes, they'll kiss and make up...literally! *Ed: Like icky Princesses and frogs?! *laughs goofy* *Sarah: Ed! Enough chatting and eat your ribs, NOW! (in unison, pulls out her iPhone) Before I tell Mom to sent you back to your hauler in Pallettown! I'll dial her if you don't eat! *Ed: *screams* Please Sarah! Don't tell Mom! *stuffs a whole rib in his mouth* *Jackie (in her head): Sometimes, I just can't stand Sarah. She's so bossy, and I feel so bad for Ed. *Evelyn (worried): Mom, I don't like sibling OR Family fights! Why do Sarah, Bart and Buttercup have to act this way?! *sobs* *Edd (calmly): Cast away those melancholy blues, Evelyn. Sarah's always been like this to her poor older brother. *Jackie (calmly): That's right. Secondly, Bart and Buttercup just need time away from each other until their ready to patch up their fight. *Evelyn (in tears): *sniffles* Really? *Edd (calmly): Of course, Evelyn. *kisses Evelyn on the cheek* *Jackie (calmly): Things will soon be back to the way they were BEFORE Bart and Buttercup's big feud. (kisses Evelyn on the cheek) *Carl (stupidly): *gulp* Say, guys, are any of you scared that Godzilla might come out and destroy today's racetrack...!? *Martin Prince: Your very reason for your anxiety is pure fictitious, Carl. *Sheen: Carl, there is no such thing as Godzilla! That is all a T.V show! Unlike Ultra Lord! He's real! *Carl: Sorry, Sheen. But we're in Japan where Godzilla lives! *Nazz: Carl, Godzilla is NOT real and neither is Ultra-Lord, Sheen. They are BOTH NOT real and are just T.V. characters. *Carl: *sighs in relief* Thank you, Nazz. *Sheen: What?! How is Ultra-Lord not real! He saves the universe--! *Libby: (strictly): Eat your food, Sheen baby, or I'll send you back to Pallettown, your hear me?! *Sheen: *gulps and gives a thumbs up* Got it! Sorry, Libs. *eats a piece of terriyaki steak* *Libby: I thought so. *Lisa: Well handled, Libby. *Libby: Thanks, sister. I love my Sheen babe and all, but sometimes he makes me want to put the hurt on him! *Lisa: Well, my husband, Colin NEVER acts the way Sheen does. He's as well-behaved as an adult would AND should act.. *Libby: Amen to that. *Nick Dean (Nazz's husband/crew chief): Man, Carl and Sheen haven't changed at all. Slick work there, babe. (playfully jabs her arm in unison) You say you used to always put up with this kind of stuff back in Peach Creek? *Nazz: Totally. I'd raise my voice and make myself heard. Then they'd stop whatever dumb thing they were doing. *Lisa: Well, I think you both make a WONDERFULLY ROMANTIC couple. Nick, with your effect you had on the girls at your old school and you, Nazz, with your same effect you had on the guys in Peach Creek. *Timmy: Not to mention you both come around to give helpful or smart advice, you're both hair-conscience, no offense to either of ya and how you both stay so chill...until you reach your boiling points that is. Still, no offense. *Nick: No worries, Turner. As long as we're patient with our teammates and our wives and us are here to whip team members like Sheen into shape, Team FASTEX will ALWAYS be kept at peace. *Nazz: Right on, dude! (she and Nick kiss) *Danny: So Jazz, what do you think of the racetrack itself? *Jazz: To be honest Danny, the track is really tricky to keep up with car-handling, and REXCOR is good at these type of tracks, so we better keep their eyes on em', ESPECIALLY Mandark and Marie Kanker. *Ash: Tell me about it! Mandark and Marie are TRYING to rattle my cage at this point of the season. Don't worry. I KNOW how to handle them. *Misty: You better be careful out here, Ash. You don't know if Marie will have something planned for you later in the race. She might wreck you on the last lap! *Ash: Like I said, Misty. I can HANDLE her and Mandark. I am good at tracks like this, so you and everyone on Team Fastex have nothing to worry about. *Misty: I hope so, Ash. *eats a forkful of sushi* *Bubbles: That Marie Kanker is a big stinker! She once called me a bug-eyed bi--*bleep* when she walked by me today to come here. Oops! And sorry for that nasty little word. She did call me that you know. *Timmy: No problem, Bubs. She and her sisters should change their last name from the Kanker Sisters to the Sk--*bleep*--er sisters! *laughs hysterically* Sorry for the bad language. Anywho, Marie can NEVER be beautiful like you, Bubsy. And that's both on the inside AND on the outside. *Bubbles; Really, Timmykins? *Timmy: Would I lie to you, Bubbly Bunny? *kisses Bubbles on the cheek and Bubbles blushes* (scene cuts to the "NASCAR On TNN pre-race show") Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Quote 4 *("TNN Motorsports Intro" plays) *(Commentator quotes here) *Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your grand marshal, Tokyo Japan's own Jackie Chan! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* *Jackie Chan: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES! *crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly* *(engines start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd) *(Scene cuts to Yugi's cockpit) *Yugi: Alright, Joey and Tea, since this is OUR track, let's give it our all for one of US to win! It'll make this one of our MOST memorable races! *(Scene cuts to Tea's cockpit) *Tea: Sounds like a plan, Yugi! *(Scene cuts to Joey's cockpit) *Joey: As long as it ain't Seto Keiba or ANYONE of Team REXCOR, I'm all for it! *(Scene cuts to Seto Keiba's cockpit) *Seto: Don't think I wasn't listening in on your little chat. I'll be sure to keep an EXTRA eye on you three! And I'll see that the rest of my team knows about this to prevent ANY OF YOU from succeeding that goal!! But I WILL see that I steal that victory from ALL THREE OF YOU!! *(Scene cuts to Yugi's cockpit) *Yugi: Darn it, Seto! Mind your own team's business! *(Scene cuts to Seto's cockpit) *Seto: Listening in on whatever FASTEX plans to do to win IS my team's business. *(Scene cuts to Tea's cockpit) *Tea: If that's how it's gonna be... *(Scene cuts to Joey's cockpit) *Joey: Our team will have to keep an EXTRA eye on YOUR team! Yugi, Tea, let's give 'em the word! Quote 5 *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering): We're glad you're with us on TNN Sports as we are set to begin the Yu-Gi-Oh! 300 here at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Speedway! *crowd cheers LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* Tristin Taylor pulls the pace-car onto the pit-road as Yugi Motoh and Seto Keiba will lead the field down to the start/finish line, awaiting the green flag.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Solomon Mutoh, Yugi's grandfather, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... as Solomon Mutoh waves it! We are underway in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 300! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Buzz Lightyear & Woody The Cowwboy (in the booth), Kevin O'Neil (in Turns 1 & 2), and Paul Bartholomew (Backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * This is the 7th of 9 NASCAR Busch Series episodes featured in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Glen Jarrett, Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * The Yu-Gi-Oh! Motor Speedway is a spoof of Kentucky Speedway. Yu-Gi-Oh! Motor Speedway (spoof of Kentucky Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wTcR_X5fIk Category:Browse